The tower guillotine cigar and cutter of this invention is used to cut off the end of a cigar, or the burning end of a cigar, so the smoker can either light or relight the cigar at a later time. There are many ways in which the end of a cigar may be removed, which go all the way from biting off the end of the cigar to using a knife to cut off the cigar end, or to use hand-operated cutters, or to even use a guillotine cigar-end cutter, such as illustrated in the French patent to George Lalanne, No. 2,390,115, issued on Aug. 12, 1978. However, the operation of these known cutters are different from this invention, and are often very dangerous to use. Cutting off the end of a cigar when the cigar is lit, requires some dexterity. Using a knife to cut off the end of a cigar as well as using the hand-operated cutters, or even the known guillotine cutter, can damage and sometimes ruin the cigar, by excessively spreading the end of the cigar more than desired.
The use of the known guillotine-type cutters as disclosed in the French patent, are also dangerous in use because in such cutters, the guillotine blade is normally positioned in the upper suspended location and is ready for release by merely moving a lever. This can cause the cutting blade to be inadvertently dropped, with the blade then passing through the upper and lower block members that are positioned at the bottom of the guillotine. These blocks further form a fixed horizontal hole through which the cigar end is projected. It can be easily understood that when the blade is in the upper position, that any inadvertent release of the blade may remove a users fingers. This inadvertent problem particularly could affect an inexperienced user such as children, who might be enticed as an attractive nuisance, to insert their fingers into the continuous hole through which the end of the cigar is inserted for cutting. Further, the known guillotine cigar end cutters do not have any effective means of locking the guillotine blade from inadvertent operation, and especially when the cutting blade is in the raised position.